Confession
by Moon's Silent Glow
Summary: Percy had a one-on-one talk with his father Poseidon about his feelings for Annabeth. "Just tell her how you feel. Maybe she's just waiting for you," Poseidon said. And when Annabeth's sudden appearance, as well as his father's disappearance, what will Percy do? Will he follow his father's tips? [My First Percabeth Fanfic (oneshot)]


Percy was, as usual, on the coast of Fireworks Beach when he's in a troubled mood. "So, uhh, Dad," he started, controlling the water and turning it into a ball in the air, "you know how dense I am to this love thing, and you know about my fee… feelings… for Annabeth. I'm just so confused to… to what this is."

"Well son, I was like that too. With your mother, of course," Poseidon replied as he took a sip from his pina colada. "But when you just have this feeling of pure happiness when she's around, you just know, here," the god placed his finger on his chest, "that she's the one."

"Wow, that's actually pretty deep," Percy mused, grinning at his father.

"I know," the god laughed. "Who would've thought I would say something like that, huh?"

"Well, don't gods have this kind of," Percy waved his hands in front of him, trying to find the right word,"—of uhh, intelligent poetic brain?" He glanced at his father even though he already felt that the older male was grinning.

"Intelligent poetic brain," Poseidon repeated. "Kinda sums it up. Though I think you're talking about Apollo."

"Yeah… I think so too." Percy scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "So… back to the Annabeth talk," he reminded. He already felt the faint blush he's having as warmth spread his cheeks.

"Just tell her how you feel. Maybe she's just waiting for you," his father replied, glancing at his son. "Hmmm, maybe this place needs more fish…"

Percy was puzzled. Waiting for him? How? "So… Annabeth…" he tried again.

"Ah yes. Just confess to her. Athena approves, right?"

"I, uhh, I think so."

"Then go get her."

Then, as if on cue, Annabeth appeared from the trees carrying a plate of with a slice of cake on it. "Seaweed Brain!" she called out, and just the sight of her made Percy's heart become a gymnast.

"Confess, huh," he grinned, then looked to his right. Sure, as always. His father just disappeared, and there was no sign of him.

Percy stuffed his left hand in his pocket as he waved at Annabeth. As she got closer and closer, his father's words echoed in his mind. _Just tell her how you feel. Maybe she's just waiting for you. _He absentmindedly gulped.

"I knew you were here," Annabeth said, cutting him off of his trance. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah. Yeah. I'm good." He licked his lips, the sound of the water overlapping on the shore "So, what's up?"

"It's the Stoll twins' birthday, remember?" She cocked her head to one side, as if it was already obvious.

"Ah… I kinda forgot?" He bit his lower lip, cursing himself mentally. How could he have forgotten? "You guys weren't actually going all party party so I thought…" His voice trailed off as he heard the shouts of his comrades.

"Yeah. It's because we're pranking them."

"On their birthday?"

"What? They prank us every day." Okay, good point. "We were trying to look like we all forgot. But it seems like _some of us _did."

Ouch, that stung. He just grinned apologetically at her.

"Oh, fine. Here, saved some cake for you," she said, thrusting the plate to him.

Happily accepting it, he finished it for roughly 2 minutes. "Thanks," he beamed.

"Pfft." Annabeth was covering her mouth with her hand, stifling her laughter.

"What?" Percy asked, confused and maybe a bit offended.

"Sheesh don't just smile goofily like that with chocolate all over your teeth," she wiped a tear from her eye. But even though he was embarrassed, he couldn't help but smile again.

He found himself clenching his fist. _I… want… her to know.. If I could just give her my—_ "Confession," he blurted out. He was wide eyed as he glanced around, then to Annabeth, who was wide eyed too.

"What?" Annabeth asked, and her eyes seemed to hold so many questions for him.

"C—uh," he panicked, his eyes blinking several times, his head whipping back and forth. "Uh."

"Seaweed Brain?" her voice was somehow serious, yet worried at the same time. He clenched his teeth, afraid to tell her how he felt when he opened his mouth. "Hey, what's wrong? You're pale, all of a sudden."

Then he felt her warm hand on his cheek. He raised his eyes, and green clashed with gray. She looked so worried and, maybe a bit sad and just confused that it made his heart ache.

So Percy opened his mouth.

"Look, Annabeth. Of—of all the years we've been on quests, and just, great friends—" She seemed so wince a bit, but maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him, "—but my feelings for you are… more." Now she stared at him with disbelief, her lips parted for a little bit.

"I… I love you, okay. And—and, I wanna be more than just friends. I know I'm not your typical guy. I'm a slob, I eat like there's no tomorrow, I just let my clothes all over the cabin… but I love you. And—and—and," words seemed to abandon him. "I…"

He closed his eyes, not wanting to see how Annabeth would react. Maybe she was just grossed out with him. Well, that's what he was expecting, after all. Maybe she would laugh? But there was silence between the two. She's stifling it, he concluded. And when he opened his eyes, he sucked a breath.

Annabeth wasn't laughing. She wasn't disgusted. Her hand was clamped on her mouth, tears streaming on either side of her face. She was crying.

"H-hey," he tried to approach her, but his feet were planted on the ground. "Look, I know it… sounds ridiculous… but since you're crying maybe it is," he tried to laugh, but his heartache kept him at bay.

"Oh Percy," she sobbed as she threw herself at him. "You dense baboon… I thought this day would never come!"

"Huh? What?" Percy was overwhelmed. "You mean…?"

"Yes! I love you since… since who knows when, okay. There, I said it." Percy looked at her, and chuckled. She was blushing. Sure she blushed a lot before, but this was different. Her face was completely contrasting her blonde hair.

"Good thing the feeling's mutual," he breathed in relief, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah," she nodded, hugging him tighter.

They stayed like that for a while, then broke the hug. Percy stared at her, his smile growing bigger and bigger.

"What?" She asked as she tried to maintain composure.

"Nothing," he replied as he planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I can't believe you just did that, Seaweed Brain," she softly smiled as she intertwined her fingers with his as they walked back to the cabins.

"Come on, let's crash a party."

* * *

_A/N: _First Percabeth fanfic. Just wrote it today since the series' pdfs appeared. XD

P.S. I couldn't think of a good title .


End file.
